<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwell Gus by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568830">Unwell Gus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Britin + Gus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Board Games, Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Common Cold, Couch Cuddles, Coughing, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Male Character, Hide and Seek, Hugs, Love, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Post-Season/Series 05, Rewrite, Sequel, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Soup, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus doesn't feel good so he spends the day with his dads who make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus &amp; Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus &amp; Justin Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Britin + Gus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwell Gus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>AN: This takes place in the same universe as Decorating Christmas Cookies and Fridge Casserole. Gus is six in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian went in Gus' room to wake him up for the day since it was already after nine. Gus was usually up at seven, especially on the weekends watching Cartoons. He knew the night before Gus had been tired and he'd willingly gone to bed without asking to stay up. Gus had actually put his pajamas on and went to bed at seven. It had surprised Justin and him since Gus usually stayed up a little later on Friday nights watching his favorite show. Brian walked over sitting down on Gus' bed, which they had given him the week before for his birthday. He had loved the dragon bed so much he'd made a nice card as a thank you for his client that made it for him. </p><p>"Morning, Sonny boy you feeling okay?" Brian asked seeing that Gus was awake, but hadn't gotten up yet. The covers were pulled up to his eyes, which Gus usually did when he didn't feel good. </p><p>Gus shook his head looking up at his daddy trying not to cry because his body was achy all over. He told Brian that his head and throat hurt the most before he started coughing. He was also cold, but when Brian pulled the covers down some he saw that Gus was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His pajamas were sticking to him and when Brian put his hand on Gus' head he felt hot. He hated it when his son was sick and he wished that he could take it so Gus didn't have to suffer til he was better. </p><p>Brian picked him up from the bed taking Gus to the bathroom so he could get him a warm bath to get the icky feeling off of him. Justin was downstairs, but he didn't want to leave Gus since he didn't feel good. He sent Justin a text telling him that Gus didn't feel good. He knew it wasn't going to take Justin long to come up. He was glad every day that he had a wonderful husband to help him raise Gus. As predicted before he even finished getting Gus out of his damp pajamas Justin was at the door. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>"I'll get his favorite pajamas and some of the medicine he can take. You think we need to take him to see Dr. Landers?" Justin asked handing over the thermometer so they could check Gus' temperature. </p><p>"Once I see if he has a fever. It might just be a regular cold after all half the school has been passing it around." He had been hoping Gus wouldn't catch it, but he might have. </p><p>Justin nodded before he turned on the water getting it right for Gus. He also tossed in some of the bubbles that Gus liked. It didn't take long for Brian to get his temperature which was only at 99. They decided to play it by ear on if they should take him to the doctor. However, they decided they would call to let her know that Gus wasn't feeling good.  One time she had known what it was telling them to keep him home. Once the tub was filled Brian sat Gus in it while Justin went to get him some clean clothes. </p><p>"I'm sorry I got sick daddy. I wanted to go over to Grammy Jennifer's today. We were going to go to the zoo." Gus sniffed because he'd really wanted to see the Komodo dragon to see if it could breathe fire this time. </p><p>"It's okay, there is next weekend. It's better to stay home and get better that way you can do all those things you have planned." Brian said giving his son a smile knowing how much Gus had been looking forward to the zoo. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Brian kissed the top of Gus' head before he started washing his son's hair. It was matted up and sticky so he knew it would feel better once he had it cleaned. He knew Gus didn't feel good since he wasn't playing with his toy animals. The dragon shot water out of it's mouth as if it was fire. Gus loved it the most, which usually left Justin and him wet after bath time. Even though the shampoo said no tears on it he still held his hand over Gus eyes to make sure the suds didn't go in when he washed them out. </p><p>Justin came back with a change of clothes for Gus setting them along with a nice fluffy towel which was still warm from the drier. Brian finished Gus' bath making sure that he had gotten all the sticky sweat off of their son before lifting him out of the tub. Justin held the towel open wrapping it around Gus. He dried him off making sure that his hair was dried as well before getting him into his fresh pajamas. The pajama top came with a hood that looked like a dragon, which Gus had been over the moon about. </p><p>"You want to have some soup and watch movies today?" Justin asked picking Gus up. </p><p>Gus shrugged before he laid his head on Justin's shoulder not really caring what they did. He just wanted to be close to his dads today since he couldn't go to the zoo. He didn't really want food, but knew that if he didn't eat he wouldn't feel better. The medicine would also upset his stomach which he didn't want to happen. He closed his eyes since the lights were making them hurt. </p><p>"Let's go downstairs to the couch. We can get under some warm blankets and your dad can heat up some soup for you." Brian suggested. </p><p>Gus said a soft okay that they barely heard. He was also starting to bite his bottom lip like he did when he was trying not to cry. Brian knew that his throat had to be hurting more. He hadn't talked much, but he had been coughing more while he'd been giving him the bath. If the medicine didn't help he was definitely going to take Gus to see the doctor in the morning. He was hoping that a good day of rest and some time with them would help. The soup would do wonders too since it was Debbie's recipe. It had helped him when he'd gone through the cancer. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Brian heated up the soup in a bowl adding the gold fish crackers that Gus liked the most. He also got his favorite cup out which Justin had found at a store he'd gone in to just browse one day. It had been a little hole in the wall shop, but it had collector items as well as what some might think of as junk. Justin had found the Dragon Tale's cup there, which Gus loved. Once Gus was settled in with a blanket over his lap and the tray with soup along with his juice cup on it they turned on his favorite show. </p><p>Gus took the medicine halfway through eating his food without any complaints. They were relieved that he was growing out of the refusing to take medicine stage. It used to be horrible trying to get him to sit still to do so. Gus did smile when Justin had turned the DVDs of Dragon Tale's on. After he finished the soup up he laid down on the couch between his daddies. His head resting on Brian's lap while his feet where stretched out on Justin's. His feet were covered with fuzzy socks that were nice and comfortable. They had stickies on the bottom so he wouldn't slide up and hurt his self if he decided to run. </p><p>Brian kept running his hand through Gus' hair as they watched the cartoon. He'd seen it so many times, but he didn't care. Gus loved it the most of all the movies and shows he had. Justin had designed his room in all of his favorite animals from real life and cartoons. Justin had even drawn out one part where it looked like Gus his self was feeding a tiger; his favorite big cat. </p><p>The year before they had gone to an animal sanctuary getting to feed the baby orphaned animals. One of them had been a baby tiger that couldn't be released again. It was one of the ambassador there. Gus had wanted to bring it home with them so badly. Gus had been over the moon happy that day about it. They had also gone to Sea World when Gus had been four. He had gotten to pet the dolphins and whales there. They had gotten pictures of it and Justin had a couple of drawings he'd done of them as well besides the ones on Gus' wall. </p><p>While Brian was rubbing Gus' head Justin kept his hand running over his stomach which Gus had said was hurting too. They had called the doctor and if Gus didn't feel better the next day they'd been told to bring him in. The medicine they were giving him was what the doctor had recommended the last time he hadn't felt good. Gus slept some lying between them holding his stuffed bear his daddy had gotten him when he was a baby. He loved the bear the most out of all his stuffed animals. He even picked it over the stuffed dragon he usually had when he was sick. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Besides bathroom trips they didn't really move until lunch time. After which Gus had wanted to take a nap in his bed. Justin had stripped the bed down earlier when he'd gotten Gus his clothes. It had been nice and fresh, even the comforter had been changed for him. They kept an eye on him taking care of a couple things that needed to be done; checking every few minutes on Gus. The nap after another dose of the medicine had seemed to help Gus. When he woke up his temperature was normal when Brian checked it again. Gus still didn't want to talk much because his throat hurt, but he had a smile on his face. </p><p>"You want to play a game? We can do board games, we could paint and draw, or play hide and seek." Brian offered. </p><p>Gus thought about it before he went over to the box that they kept the board games in. He pulled Monopoly and Clue out. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to play first. He took them over to his dads biting his lip. He wanted them to pick which one because he loved them both. Justin resolved the problem by flipping a coin, which Monopoly won out first to be played. </p><p>They set the game up letting Gus deal the money out and be the banker since it was one of his favorite parts of the game. They took turns rolling after tossing the dice to see who got to go first with the highest number. Justin got twelve so he rolled first, Gus second with eight and Brian had been last with snake eyes. The game seemed never ending as they played it. They were having fun though which had Gus smiling as he went between who he sat beside. </p><p>Brian kept picking at Justin acting like he was going to take his money or property. Justin rolled his eyes playfully slapping at Brian's hand when he tried getting it. Gus giggled at their banter telling them to play nice. He'd gotten his throat sprayed before he'd started playing which helped it feel better. The medicine seemed to be working too because he had started moving more. </p><p>Brian ended up going bankrupt after buying up almost all of the properties. Justin had lent him some money, but it hadn't helped much. He'd let Justin and Gus play for another half an hour. Gus was the raining champion of the game after a fierce competition between Justin and him at the end. Gus had said they had to battle it out til the last moment. </p><p>Justin ended up doing the same that Brian had done. He'd gotten most of the properties that Brian had put back in. Gus had laughed because the only ones he had bought were the railroads, the utilities, and all of the red places. They hadn't played with the houses or hotels though because they just didn't want to. Gus put his fist in the air with a cheer and a bright smile before he coughed a little. </p><p>It wasn't as bad as it had been, but he'd gotten over heated dancing around because he was happy. He usually lost at Monopoly because his daddy always won. Brian was usually so good since he knew about money and handling it. He would come in second though because Justin usually lost by only having a few bucks left or bankrupting. They didn't always bankrupt sometimes they stopped because it was going on too long. They'd add up the money and count who had the most properties to see who won. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>"How about we pack the game up and then eat some dinner; it's after six. Once we finish we can play Clue if you like." Brian offered since they had spent so long playing Monopoly.</p><p>He wouldn't have thought when he was twenty-eight that he'd spend his life playing board games with his son and husband. He wouldn't have even thought he'd be taking care of a son for that matter. He was loving every moment of it though, even the sick days like now. They had taken some pictures today while they'd been playing Monopoly. Justin had a photo album made up every year on Brian's birthday giving it to him of the photos of that year. </p><p>They looked back on the ones that Justin had already made before he got to the new one on his birthday during the week of. He was amazing at the moments they had shared together with Gus. Even now with Gus finally winning Monopoly, which he'd gotten a picture of Gus' cheer before he started coughing. </p><p>"We can play Clue tomorrow, after dinner we take it easy. Maybe play hide and seek?" Gus asked giving them the puppy dog look. Every time he gave it Justin would swear he was looking at Brian when he was Gus' age. He had seen pictures that had some how been found after Brian's mother died the year before. </p><p>That had been a disaster kind of since the woman had left everything to Brian; if he'd marry a woman. Brian had smiled at his sister handing her the deed to the house and keys telling her to sell the piece of crap. He wasn't going to marry some woman to have something he hated to start with. Claire hadn't been happy at all saying she didn't care about what their mom wanted that Brian was responsible. Brian hadn't even gone to the funeral, he'd been home with them since all three of them had gotten the stomach flu. </p><p>Justin had ended up having to deal with it though since Claire had signed it all over to him. Brian hadn't wanted it and she hadn't wanted anything, but the money from the house selling. Justin hadn't thought the she'd do it since she didn't like them. Brian had said she was being lazy and refused to lift a finger. After all the last time he'd been nice to her, his nephew had gotten him arrested. Since Justin had gotten his mom to sell the house and he'd had their lawyer deal with Claire they hadn't spoken. He had fixed her on thinking she was getting all of the money at once. She had been horrified when she found out she only would get so much a month. It had been Justin's revenge for what she had done.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Now a harder question Goldfish crackers again or regular ones?" Justin asked. </p><p>"Goldfish of course dad, do you have to ask that with a serious face?" Gus asked before he started laughing since he'd tried having his own serious face but couldn't pull it off. </p><p>"Goldfish crackers for the Gusmister it is then." Brian said lifting his son up getting a squeal from Gus before he wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck hugging him. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Once dinner had eaten with another cup of Gus' medicine since it was time they started hide and seek. Gus was the seeker for the first four rounds before they changed it up where Brian, then Justin had to find them. The last round they decided to play, which was ten, Gus climbed into his daddies' bed pulling the covers up. He had started yawning which had been another reason it was the last round, but he'd said he was fine. </p><p>Brian was the one seeking them out this time and it had been difficult to find Justin. Justin had hid in the hamper they had, which Brian had thought was full of clothes. He hadn't gone all the way in until he'd heard Brian getting close though. Brian had gone passed him six times though. So on the seventh Justin had jumped out at him yelling surprise causing Brian to actually yell, he'd deny it forever though. Brian had gotten Justin back by tickling him until he'd been begging for mercy.</p><p>That long wait on looking for Justin, though he'd looked for Gus too, had Gus falling asleep. Brian had started getting worried, but Justin had located their hider in their bed. He had his favorite bear in his arms snoozing away. Justin and Brian decided to let him stay there to sleep. They did leave a note in case Gus woke up and thought they hadn't looked for him. There had been a few other things they needed to do before bed their selves. </p><p>Those things didn't take long though, mostly clean up the kitchen, check on the horses, shower, and had a little bit of alone time in the shower downstairs. If Gus woke up and needed them they knew he'd knock. After they'd finished in the shower they watched a little bit of a show before deciding to go to bed their selves. They were tired even though they hadn't done that much that day. They had planned on going with Jennifer and Gus to the zoo, which had been rescheduled for the following weekend. </p><p>"I hope he's still feeling better in the morning. He said his throat didn't hurt right before we played hide and seek." Brian said talking in a low voice not wanting to wake Gus. </p><p>"If he does we can still stay in since it's supposed to be raining. We can play Clue and maybe draw some. I'm glad he finally won at Monopoly though." Justin said smiling at Brian. </p><p>"If he hadn't said we needed to run a clean game the last two years I would have let him win sooner. I tried once when he was three remember, he said I cheated cause was letting him win." Brian reminded Justin. </p><p>They both smiled remembering a three year old Gus giving Brian the stink eye. Brian had wanted Gus to win since it had been their first time playing. The little boy had been upset because he was winning thanks to his daddy. Brian had been slipping him money and he'd bought properties only to give them to Gus. Back then Brian had been the banker and Gus said he was a bad one. He was stealing bank money to help him and that was wrong. It was a moment of pride too knowing that Gus knew it had been wrong to take wasn't yours like Brian had been doing, even if for fun. It wasn't like Brian would have done it in real life, from a bank at least. However, he would give his son anything in the world to make sure he was happy and safe.</p><p>"It's when he said he was the banker from then on. I was his helper until he was four, but once he got the hang of it he mostly did it." Justin said.</p><p>"You did a great job helping him with that but at least he won tonight his self without help." Brian said wishing that he could have let Gus win ages ago. Not helping Gus win because he was his son had been hard. He wanted to give his Sonny Boy all the best opportunities out there.</p><p>"Yes and his dance was adorable, I saw you got it on video. We're going to have fun tomorrow too. If he's better he's going to wear us out so we need to get some sleep." Justin replied with a yawn.</p><p>Brian nodded leaning over Gus giving Justin a quick kiss before they closed their eyes. It didn't take long until they were drifting off to sleep. Some relief was there knowing that Gus hadn't even had the slightest bit of a fever after dinner when they'd checked again. It had been the normal temperature it should be. The little boy slept wonderfully tucked into bed with his bear and dads. It had been a good day for him even though he'd been under the weather. His daddies could always make him feel better just by being there.</p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank for reviews and kudos in advance. My figuring on this was that the Doctor also had rounds at the urgent care so it would be possible to take Gus on a Sunday. Also, he wouldn't have needed to go for he would have been better. I've seen my cousin when he was that age do it before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>